Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
An ADV can self-navigate using a driving trajectory. A driving trajectory can be divided into a longitudinal component and a lateral component. The longitudinal component refers to vehicle motions running lengthwise along a predetermined path of the driving trajectory. The lateral component refers to vehicle motions running in a lateral direction to a predetermined path of the driving trajectory. An LQR control system of the ADV can automatic steer the ADV to track the predetermined path of the driving trajectory, however, LQR controllers usually do not adequately handle feedback errors.